1. Field
The present invention relates to a video display apparatus and a video display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional technique includes a video display apparatus for detecting time information and environment specifying information for specifying an environment of a user and correcting a picture quality of a displayed video based on them (for example, see JP-A-2007-43533).
The video display apparatus includes a time information acquiring portion for acquiring time information, an information acquiring portion for acquiring environment specifying information such as a weather, a control portion for comparing the time information and environment specifying information with a characteristic amount of a video signal which is input, thereby calculating a correction amount of the video signal, a picture quality processing portion for correcting a picture quality of the video signal based on the correction amount, and a display portion for displaying the video signal thus corrected, and can execute the picture quality correction which is suitable for an audio-visual environment of a user.
However, according to the conventional video display apparatus, the environment specifying information such as a weather is greatly changed depending on a place in which the video display apparatus is to be disposed, for example, a disposing condition that a living space is easily exposed to an outside light. For this reason, there is a disadvantage in that the video display apparatus is not suitable for a detailed picture quality correction corresponding to an audio-visual environment of a user. In the case in which morning, afternoon and night are decided based on the time information, it is impossible to uniquely determine the audio-visual environment of the user depending on a change in a time for a sunset due to a season or a latitude of a position in which the video display apparatus is to be disposed. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in that the video display apparatus is not suitable for the detailed picture quality correction.